Ubazakura
by Kaki-kun
Summary: WAS The Only Thing I Need to Hold Dear! Anything but your average KakaIru fic. To have Kakashi's heart, Iruka must tolerate and stand againt darkness, blood thirst, and pain. But is it worth it? Strong Iruka fic. Also small hints of KakaIta and KakaGai.
1. Chapter 1

-1Ubazakura (PREVIOUSLY The Only Thing I Need to Hold Dear)  
By: Kaki-kun

Ah, 'ello. :) Kaki here, TECHNICALLY this is my first fic. But screw technically man. Please understand that what I just said was utter bullshit. Probably what most of what I say is utter b/s anyways. ;)   
I believe my plot has some major ideas of most Kakashi-Iruka fans, or thoughts on his past, mingled with my own ideals. yayness for me. :D # is listening to Kakashi's Theme while whistling # What? Get on with it already!

----NOTE:

I've changed the plot around a little bit so there's a much better chance of myself staying interested in updating. It now has much more influence of Itachi and Gai, and Iruka/Kakashi will be closer to each other than I could've possibly done in TOTINtHD. Very very sorry reviewers for taking so long to update!

Disclaimer: don't sue, 'coz my money isn't worth your time. of course for the rich bastards out there, I suppose any form of money is good for you leeches.  
I dun own Naruto, k? Or else I would keep Kakashi to myself and sell Sasuke, Sakura, and the others on ebay. Except Gai, Itachi, and Naruto, 'coz they're not so bad either. : p

Key:  
'...' Thoughts  
"..." Speaking  
... Stuffness

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sat there on his bed sadly.

No one understood. They never would. That's the only reasonable explanation for his banishment.   
Kakashi wheezed as his chest rose uncomfortably. Each small breath he took squeezed at his insides, he felt each muscle tear away from his lungs. He closed his eyes and focused on each raspy breath.  
Focus.  
After what seemed to be forever, Kakashi gave up concentrating on breathing. It woudn't help anyway. A cold sweat dripped down from his brow as he finally observed how hot it felt in the room.  
He let his eyes wander around the room as if he were seeing it for the first time. The soft queen sized bed he sat on supported his weight fairly well. Two doors, one leading to the hallway and one leading to the master bathroom. The walls were a nice mixture of red and purple, blending very well with the redwood desk and chair in one corner of the room. Blending with the dreadful colors he's been so accustomed to all of his life. Blood. Organs.

The closet was located across the window- directly above the desk, which Kakashi now stared out thoughtfully.  
He **was** veiwing his room for the first time, with these new pair of eyes that no longer had stability in them. He was going to struggle for the rest of his life, end of story.

Kakashi sat there on his bed sadly and alone.

'I have to leave...I'll die if I don't...' He swung his legs over the side of the large bed, gently letting his feet touch the ground. Kakashi stared at the dark crimson carpet for a moment, the horrid urge returning to him, pulsating his muscles as they flinched involuntarily. He swallowed hard to tame his lurching stomach and kept his eyes straight-forward instead of the ground. Kakashi slowly stood up perfectly, faltered, then almost near fell to his knees. Gripping the bed again to retain himself, Kakashi made it to his bedroom door at the speed of a sloth. He wanted to sprint out of the room, run as far and as fast as his feet would take him, probably would end him up on the other side of the _all_ of the villages as one world but his intentions were the opposite of what his body was actually putting out for him, leaving frustration on top of his anger and struggle.

After opening the door, he made his way down the hallway at an even slower rate. He closed his eyes, not even wanting to see his surroundings anymore. Close everything off and just walk. Kakashi eventually found the door and locked it behind him. He turned to the darkening village and decided the best thing to do at this point was to walk around town, practice a little. People wandered about aimlessly having a good time, enjoying their sunday evening. Couples went into movie theaters and fancy restaurants, friends swinging about the place wreaklessly. A part of him continued to ache but, thankfully, he mysteriously could breathe again, just fine and well. He knew what the problem was, and the cure was something even Tsunade couldn't prescribe...

And not either Ibiki in that sense.

Kakashi sat on the stool at Ichiraku, beginning to grow weary from walking around the town. The night had come and began to pass, a cool wind swept by, stirring all of the leaves from their fallen position.

"Winter might come early this year..." He turned his head to the man behind the counter. "Are you going to order anything, sir?"

"Sure...I'll have miso ramen...," he muttered, not fazed in the least by the man.

'With that kind of wind, you bet winter's coming early...At least I'm used to cold...' Kakashi sat there and stared at the shining stars, quietly speckled across the horizon to the Hokage monument until his miso ramen was done. Turning back around to face the inside of Ichiraku. Few people were there, most were probably eating with their loved ones at home. He gently pulled down his face mask and separated his chopsticks. He tried to eat slower than usual, not really succeeding in finishing it under half a minute. Once finished quickly thereafter, he pulled his mask back up and left the money before returning to Konoha's streets.

Kakashi jammed his hands in his pockets while walking along. 'It's getting a little too brisk out here...shouldn't stay out here for much longer...' Kakashi sighed at the thought of going back home.

"You sure do sigh a lot..." Asuma's strong hand came down on Kakashi's shoulder with a friendly smile and trademark cigarette in his mouth. "...Something troubling ya'?"

"Eh...I'm just bored. Plus I really am not looking forward to winter..."

"Who does?"

"Gai...," Kakashi muttered. "He wants to impale me with snowballs until I become a living, breathing snowman..." Asuma chuckled while blowing a puff of his cigarette.

"Heh, he looks forward to everything. I bet he even looks forward to death..."

"Tell me who doesn't look forward to death and I'll really be surprised," Kakashi shrugged his hand off a bit ahead of Asuma as he grinned.

"Now that's sounds more like it."

"Of course." Asuma moved again up to Kakashi, watching him silently for a while as they quietly moved past people, a single movement not out of place and he frowned a little, keeping his eyes forward.

"When is your next mission?"

"Tomorrow."

"I see...Sure you're ready?"

"Enough." Asuma glanced at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye.

"So, what's the deal with your headband?" Kakashi's eye narrowed, searching for some dark reference and looking at his companion, puzzled. "I mean, why the hell aren't you wearing it?" He paused from his walk, acknowledging it's absence from his forehead and eye or anywhere else for that matter...

'What the fuck? when the hell did that happen?' He placed his hand over his forehead, pushing back some silver hair from his eyes.

"I have no idea. I…just realized it wasn't missing..." Asuma stare was filled with worry, but his chuckling turned into a rich laughter.

"Man, you really are out of it aren't you? It _only_ blocks half of your vision!"

"Hope I didn't lose it...I'm going home before it gets any darker...and I have to find that damn thing before tomorrow..."

"Haha, alright I won't bug you anymore, take care Kakashi!" Asuma waved his hand slightly before heading off in the opposite direction, glancing his head over his shoulder at the other jounin and shaking his head. Kakashi groaned while thinking about his leaf headband. 'Shit...Hokage-sama will be furious if he found out I lost my headband...'

He made it back to the house and unlocked the door, stepping in quietly.  
"I'm home..." He mentioned aloud to no one, glancing around at the contents of the residence.

'Damn this place. Damn everything.'

"I'll look for it in the morning..." He said more to no one again, knowing well there wouldn't be any response. After kicking off his sandals, Kakashi turned off the light in the living room.

He ignored the tears forming in his eye, Obito's eye, the Sharingan eye, and _his_ _eye_ as Kakashi's chest tightened by each weary second.  
"Goodnight..."

--------------------------------------------

Yes, please read and review. Constructive criticism is appriciated, but flamers will be shunned till the day the sun doesn't rise over the mountain. Ideas are always appriciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Ubazakura (PREVIOUSLY The Only Thing I Need To Hold Dear)

By: Kaki-kun

Yupper, here's the second chapter! ;) It's not really what you think, and you'll find out what's wrong with Kakashi later in chapter 3. Iruka makes an appearance today, heh heh. And so does Gai…

----NOTE:

I've changed the plot around a little bit so there's a much better chance of myself staying interested in updating. It now has much more influence of Itachi and Gai, and Iruka/Kakashi will be closer to each other than I could've possibly done in TOTINtHD. Very very sorry reviewers for taking so long to update!

Disclaimer: don't sue, 'coz my money isn't worth your time. of course for the rich bastards out there, I suppose any form of money is good for you leeches.  
I dun own Naruto, k? Or else I would keep Kakashi to myself and sell Sasuke, Sakura, and the others on ebay. Except Gai, Itachi, and Naruto, 'coz they're not so bad either. : p

Key:  
'...' Thoughts  
"..." Speaking  
... Stuffness

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi groaned as he rolled over and faced the red glowing digits on his alarm clock staring back at him. He yawned indifferently, it wasn't like time mattered to him. Besides, he never set it and it was all the way on the other side of the bed...

Kakashi forcibly rolled over again and stared out the window, morning light beginning to slowly creep in, making the desk under the window glow radiantly. He squinted as something began to shine brightly near the desk. He grumbled while climbing out of bed to investigate the source of the annoying bright light.  
Approaching the desk, he saw his shiny head protector glare at his eyes. He picked up his headband and glared back.  
"I never gave you permission to sit there...," he grumbled at the headband while lying back down, the cloth still in his hands. After crawling back under the blankets, he poked his head out of the sea of warmth and thumbed the carving on the flexible and durable steel. "This is why..." He mumbled aloud.

'This is what he really gave up…'

He sleepily stretched while returning his headband to it's rightful place over his Sharingan.  
'Might as well have breakfast...'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka walked down the streets of Konoha happily. He finally became a teacher at the Konoha Ninja Academy, fighting was not how he really wanted to serve his village. Iruka wanted to help further the future Hokages and hero's- the children. Although the job wasn't easy, and he had only started a month ago, he was ready and willing to give these children a chance.

Iruka paused suddenly, unnerved. He looked around, glancing at a window with a blonde child sitting in front of it, staring threw him with blue angry eyes. He turned to face the boy, finally realizing who it was. 'The Uzumaki boy...Kyuubi...'

"Hey Iruka-chan!" Iruka didn't have time to turn around before getting wailed in the shoulder. Mizuki smiled wickedly as usual. "They say if you stare at the 9-tails hellspawn too long, a tail might drag you off..."

"What do you want, Mizuki?" Iruka asked, not in the mood to deal with Mizuki's high-and-mighty attitude this early in the morning.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something later on, meet up with me at the bar say around 8? I have a mission to do until then." Mizuki held up his hand. "Alright cool, see ya'!"

"Wait, Mizuki! You know I don't...drink..." Iruka groaned in frustration as Mizuki already had left. He huffed and shoved his fists in his pockets before turning back to the window, the blonde long gone also. Iruka sighed. 'How long 7 years seems to be...since that demon killed my parents...' Iruka's smiled returned to his face as he watched two of his students hurrying off to school. While running by him, one stopped in front of Iruka and smiled.

"Konnichiwa Iruka-sensei!" She chirped before rushing off again after her slightly older brother. Iruka glanced once more at the window, before grinning following after to the Academy.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stepped into the mission assignment room, nonchalantly and tired, but no one could really tell that much.  
"I'm here for my mission, Hokage-sama..." Kakashi muttered as curled his hand in and out of a fist.

'Back to missions already… good thing too.'

"You're early Kakashi," the Sandaime mentioned while glancing up from his paper into Kakashi's eyes curiously. Then he blew out a trail of smoke, returned his eyes to the report. "...yes yes, a simple escort mission. Mr. Sukaiya needs to arrive to the cloud country with all of his belongings, an easy C Class mission." Kakashi stared at the Hokage in disbelief for a few moments before his eyes narrowed in annoyance. 'Why couldn't he have some Genins or a Chuunins to take this?' He pondered.

"Yes Hokage-sama...," Kakashi disdainfully muttered instead, sharply snatching the papers away. The old mans face seemed to have aged right there before their eyes as he visibly frowned at him.

"Behave Kakashi…" Kakashi wanted to turn around and demand forcefully just why everyone was so worried about that because it was really beating on his nerves though, of course, instead he snorted while turning back to exit---

"GOOD morning everyone!" a loud overpowering voice echoed down the hallway. 'Oh no. Not now...' Kakashi groaned. Gai burst threw the doorways. "I have my report Hokage-sama! And must I say this...it sadly...was uneventful..." Gai had streams of tears running down his face was he walked up next to Kakashi to hand over the report.

"It was only a D Class mission, Gai..." Sarutobi said, but was completely ignored by the Green Beast.

"Even with that, I worked hard to fulfill my duties you have granted me! As always!" Gai held up his thumb, teeth pinging. Kakashi smirked in some form of relief that he at least had gotten a higher level mission than Gai. 'I suppose it _could_ be worse...' Gai's head shot in Kakashi's direction, still grinning like an idiot.

"Ah, so there you are! Good morning my eternal rival Kakashi!"

"Is it really that hard to call me Kakashi flat out?" He asked sourly while beginning to move toward the door again. He knew where this was going to end up.

"But if someone who did not know of our rivalry heard me say that, they might imply that you are just a friend or comrade!" Gai pumped his fist into the air dramatically. "But you are more than that! You are my ETERNAL RIVAL, which I strive day and night to best you!"

"You need a different hobby..." Kakashi said flat out glancing over his should, before reconsidering his choice of words. "That doesn't involve me..." He added. Gai's face suddenly contorted seriously following him in footsteps.

"So, how has it been going..." Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he paused and turned his dark foreboding eye to his rival.

"Shut up, Gai, and keep out of my business..." he said coldly, sharply disappearing into smoke before any of them could react. Gai stood there, ignoring Sarutobi's concerned look fixing to the spot Kakashi had just been and then Gai.

"Well," the Hokage inquired. He shook his head slowly with a sigh.

"It's going to be a while," Gai admitted before also following suit and disappearing into smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Btw: Naruto is only 7 right now, so he is not attending to the school yet. Or probably having a major part for a long time.

Yep there you have it. Iruka and Kakashi meet next chapter! please R/R, constructive criticism appreciated, ranting also appreciated since I do a lot of that, flames will be ignored, you know the drill. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The Only Thing I Need To Hold Dear

By: Kaki-kun

Wheeee! So many nice reviews in such little time:D Thank you all reviewers! # gives reviewers Kakashi and Iruka plushies # Yayness!

Well, for one last comment: be prepared for anything, since I love throwing people off guard. ;D Hope everyone likes surprises...

----NOTE:

I've changed the plot around a little bit so there's a much better chance of myself staying interested in updating. Very very sorry reviewers for taking so long to update!

Disclaimer: don't sue, 'coz my money isn't worth your time. of course for the rich bastards out there, I suppose any form of money is good for you leeches.  
I dun own Naruto, k? Or else I would keep Kakashi to myself and sell Sasuke, Sakura, and the others on ebay. Except Gai, Itachi, and Naruto, 'coz they're not so bad either. : p

Key:  
'...' Thoughts  
"..." Speaking  
... Stuffness

--------------------------------------------------------------

The gentle winter breeze blew by the small village of the leaf. The sakura trees, no longer filled with fragrant pink colors, swayed with the cold forewarning. Animals made their last preparations for the season approaching ahead- squirrels buried nuts, birds began to fly south- preferably to the land of mist.

The artic wind blew by Iruka, sending shivers up and down his spine. He looked up at the building and examined it. The bar didn't seem like any kind of whore house from the outside, but it didn't look all that fancy either. He found the appearance and textural design to make it look...crusty.  
Iruke shook his head and walked in.

"This better be important Mizuki..." Iruka muttered aloud threw chattering teeth while taking a seat on a stool. The bartender came up to him.

"So what'll you be having?" Iruka smiled politely before explaining he was waiting for a friend. The bartender nodded and left to another customer. Iruka examined the internal design this time. Different colored bottles lined the walls behind the bar, a few evergreen tables were set up away from the stools on the other side of the room. A fairly small tv hung from the ceiling across the room where a man in a brown jacket was watching the weather. Four males were playing a card game at one of the tables, once in a while lighting up a cigarette and making idol chit-chat. The oak wood walls had small, detailed designs circling the room, sometimes being interrupted its path with a window.  
He found it pretty bland. Sort of like certain cereals- you're hungry enough to eat it but really wish it had more flavor.

But hell, it's a bar. It's better than what Iruka had always pictured it: people swinging about intoxicated, beating the living shit out of each other while yelling incoherent things.

Iruka must have missed happy hour.

An hour had passed by and still no sign of Mizuki. A lot of more people had began to come in with friends to have some drinks. The smell of alcohol was starting to become stronger.

Iruka sighed heavily and looked back at the door when something silver caught the corner of his eye. Iruka looked over at the man sitting next to the window, the moon beaming from the window and reflecting off of his silky hair which settled in random directions. The person's head turned toward the window while buried in his arm on the table, making it hard for Iruka to get a look at his face. Iruka glanced at the red swirl mark on the side of his sleeve. 'He's a shinobi...' He thought to himself.

Having nothing better to do, Iruka decided to keep his mind busy while waiting for his ignorant chum to return from his mission by trying to determine some things about the silver-haired shinobi seating only a stood away from him. 'Hmmm...I'd say he is about my age...and around six feet, somewhat taller than me...' The bartender placed a cup and a bottle of sake down in front of him. The man continued to sit there. 'Is he even awake?' Iruka pondered. The shinobi took out one of his arm from supporting his head and grasped the cup. The liqor began to swirl around in the cup on its own, Iruka knew better that the man was making it do that with chakra; finally, after a while, the man pulled his head out revealing blue material his sleeve was made of wrapped around his face in a mask. He kept his focus straight forward, with no expression on his face at all, leaning his head on his hand like he couldn't hold it up for more than a few seconds.  
Iruka examined what he could see of the shinobi's face, he found it fairly plain, but felt compelled to figure out what the mask was about. Was there something he was trying to hide? The teacher shook his head, starting to feel a bit nosy. Details were good to pay attention to in life, but he might have been overdoing it.

After a few more minutes of staring off into space, the shinobi moved his hand supporting his head up to the face mask. He gently slid the soft fabric off his face and brought the drink up to his mouth to slug down the sake.

Iruka glanced back over to the stranger he had been observing only a few moments ago when his mouth dropped open, eyes widened, and a red tint spread across his scarred face before immediately putting his hands up to cover his mouth. His eyes followed the stranger's perfect nose, down to his lips, then finally sliding down his still unexposed neck.  
'No wonder he wore a mask! He's beautiful!'

(A/N: OH YEAH! :) That's right, we KNOW what you did last summer-er what's under that mask! Inner beauty radiates, Kakashi-kun, it cannot be tamed by cruel cloth! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I right Kakashi-fans! XD Alright, this is the end of our emergency broadcast system test...or, emergency fangirl sqabble rant...;p heeheehee...)

Iruka nibbled on his lower lip while intently watching the silver-haired nin's move back down from leaning back.  
Flags suddenly went up in Iruka's mind when he was brought back to reality. 'Oh man...I just thought that guy was gorgeous...of course he is but...that's not right! I don't even know the guy!' He bit his tongue to prevent himself from wailing in frustration or smacking himself over the head.

While Iruka held his inner struggle, the man had finished the drink and placed his mask back in it's proper place. He looked over at Iruka and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Iruka had moved and sat right down next to the man without ever realizing it until he looked back up to him. Iruka let out a startled yelp, almost falling off of his chair. HE regained his balance and looked back up at the handsome stranger, face red with embarrassment.

"Um...hello?"

"Yo." Iruka sighed before putting his hand behind his head while chuckling nervously.

"...You're a shinobi too right?"

"Yeah," He stated. Iruka finally noticed his headband covering his right eye, but decided to dismiss it for the moment.

"Chuunin?"

"Jounin." Iruka sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry, you looked around my age so and since I'm still a chuunin I thought...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You seem a little old to be a Chuunin though." The man pointed out while looking threw the bottom of the glass cup. It hit Iruka like a ton of bricks, because he had failed the jounin tests. Probably because he wasn't interested in becoming one, but nonetheless it wasn't good for his pride.

"I'm…actually a teacher at the academy...by the way, I'm Umino Iruka." He smiled feebly as Kakashi glanced back over at him.

"Hatake Kakashi. That's…nice..." Kakashi said, his attention starting to drift away again, toward the window. A bell rung in Iruka's head.

"Kakashi, the copy ninja Kakashi?"

"Yeah," He said in an incredibly sharp but blunt tone. Iruka searched for more subjects that hopefully didn't make him seem like he was prying into things.

"It's sad about the infamous Uchiha clan was cut down to incredibly small numbers last week..." Iruka paused to give Kakashi time to say anything if he wanted to. When he didn't, he continued. "It's a shame...the school lost two students, and the one Uchiha prodigy remaining probably will never be the same..." Iruka paused again, this time to think over some things. The scarecrow finally said something when Iruka's pause grew longer.

"Hmmm...I wasn't here for it, was on an A class mission near the border of the Leaf and Mist. Just got back from an…escort mission..." Kakashi worded escort carefully, still not wanting to acknowledge that he had to take a C Class mission. It hurt his ego a bit that a Jounin-- a former ANBU such as himself had to take on a mission in reserve for a Chuunin or Genin. Kakashi poured another drink from the bottle and held it in his right hand.

"Ah. I haven't had a mission for a month, it seems like a long time." Iruka smiled while brushing away a stray hair. "I'm always busy with those kids. They're such a hassle..." He looked up at the ceiling, mentally connecting the knots, trying to form some kind of imaginary constellation in the wood. "But I love teaching kids. I have great hopes for all of them to become excellent men and women of the village." Kakashi stared empathetically as he made the liquor swirl in the cup with chakra again. Iruka looked back at Kakashi, but the scarecrow righted himself and turned back toward the dolphin.

"You want a drink?" He offered calmly.

"No thank you, I'm just waiting for my ignorant friend to meet me here after a mission." Iruka smiled, finally feeling like he was acknowledged by the scarecrow 'as worthy to talk to' or 'maybe I'll attempt to talk like I'm interested'. "And I don't drink." He finished, not quite sure if his previous response actually answered the question.

"Neither do I normally," He stated then slipped off the mask and took a slug in such a swift movement Iruka couldn't catch a glimpse of him without the mask this time. Iruka stared at his superior, frowning in confusion.

"Uh, so if you don't drink, why are you?" Kakashi shrugged and pushed the glass away. "Well?"

"Alright, I sometimes have a few drinks with friends or maybe a glass of wine once in a while.

"So why are you drinking here alone?" Kakashi smiled and scratched his mask a little on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not alone. You're here right?" Iruka blushed a bit and felt his heart pound harder in his chest. "...And there are those men over there. Plus the bartender." Iruka face faulted, the nice little feeling in him ruined. Kakashi smirked deviously under the mask, somehow, Iruka managed to catch it.

"Very funny," Iruka muttered sarcastically. "So really, how come?" Kakashi sighed and rubbed the counter with his finger, feeling the smooth glass-like surface.

"Well...my friend passed away recently..." The scarecrow kept his head down morosely.

"Oh… I'm sorry..." Iruka looked away now, feeling bad he was now officially prying in the jounin's life. He scratched the back of his head, searching for some token of apology, and turned back to Kakashi. "Hey, how about I buy you a drink instead then?" The teacher gave a weak smile back, afraid he was about to be told off.  
Kakashi looked back up to him with apathy in his features. 'Wow, what an easy guy...' The Jounin smirked. 'Might as well make him regret it...' Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"That would be nice."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Oh Kakashi-kun, don't make Iruka-chan broke! ;;; lol, well, that's it for this chapter! Please review, flamers have no lives and they can just stuff it! ;p


	4. Chapter 4

Ubazakura  
By: Kaki-kun

Kaki-kun: WAITWAITWAIT! Before you kill me... I must admit that I have really good news!  
Everyone: ...-holds their arms back with tomatoes in hand-  
Kaki-kun: -.- That does not involve car insurance.  
Everyone: -suddenly starts cheering-  
Kaki-kun: O.o; Wow that worked. I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a whole year. I probably lost a bunch of readers and reviewers and now I'm all sad but this school year has been HECK, I DID write the chapter and before I could upload it, a critical error occurred and my comp smashed basically, and I discovered that I have absolutely NO inspiration for Naruto fics after summer ends. Therefore, my writing is probably limited to the few weeks I get off school and suddenly start obsessing over Kakashi again. But my dad just went through surgery and my 16th birthday has been overwhelming and yatta yatta yatta no one is here for my life story. -sweatdrops-  
I will make sure I update at least two chapters of this and I pray even more for Space Case, which is bound to get better.  
Everyone: ...Where's the really good news?  
Kaki-kun: I have made it through my journalism class and, I believe, am a better writer now. -puffs out chest proudly- And it's been reposted.  
Everyone: T.T You better be  
Kaki-kin: o.o eep! Okay, on with the fourth chapter! x.x But wait, HOLY SWISS CHEESE LOOKATTHEREVIEWS! O.O Wow... I feel loved. -huggles all reviewers- x.x Thaaank you so very much!

Note regarding a review: I'm sorry about the Japanese. Dolphins are naturally friendly creatures that tend to stick close to their loved ones and are very intelligent at that, which is exactly why I believe Kishimoto's choice in picking Iruka's name went perfectly. Kakashi's name is a bit more in-depth between the lines, but that's how his character likes to come off to people, someone who isn't just a face, a figurehead, which is the other meaning of his name in relation of scarecrow. He represents kinship to each of his students, namely Sasuke, and a scarecrow overall, guards the farmer's corn from crows. Like how Kakashi guards his friends under the Hokage's rule. How I like to interpret the scarecrow, which I can't really say it's enforced as well as my other notes, is a lone, empty vigil, filled with cold straw and left to be torn apart by sharp frightened yet angry beaks. :)

I will try to avoid using the pet names but if I must, I will leave a side note awareing the rest of the populous likerainstreaked had suggested.

Yet I'm still stuck with using sweatdrop. The classic portrayal of that emotion in anime has caught on with me, and, unfortunately, I will continue to use it when needed unless I find a better simplistic description.

----NOTE: I've changed the plot around a little bit so there's a much better chance of myself staying interested in updating. Very very sorry reviewers for taking so long to update!

Disclaimer: don't sue, 'coz my money isn't worth your time. of course for the rich bastards out there, I suppose any form of money is good for you leeches.  
I dun own Naruto, k? Or else I would keep Kakashi to myself and sell Sasuke, Sakura, and the others on ebay. Except Gai, Itachi, and Naruto, 'coz they're not so bad either. : p

Key:  
'...' Thoughts  
"..." Speaking  
... Stuffness

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki never showed up.

Somehow Iruka wasn't surprised in the least. His friend was a two face anyway, which he had even admitted to Iruka before, but his responsibility as a friend and co-worker just made it seem that he couldn't help but become entangled with Mizuki's messes. Always having to peacfully settle arguments Mizuki got into with a few of the meaner jounin shinobi or lending him money or backing him up in situations he created, it was just never ending 'Hey Iruka, you think you could (fill in the blank)?'  
And, as horrible as this _could_ have turned out to be, Iruka still was piecing together a just lecture to throw at the other teacher for always dragging him tooth and nail into instances he didn't want to be in.

Including helping a certain stumbling jounin back to wherever he came from.  
"Is this where you live?"  
"No."  
"That apartment across the street from the post office?"  
"No."  
"Here?"  
"No."  
"…Is this where you live?"  
"…I don't think so." Iruka felt his bottom eyelid twitch, yes felt and realized that he never knew he could actually feel the weak muscles in that area throbbing , as he turned his head to the silver haired jounin.  
"You're not sure," He restated aloud in hopes he could grasp the situation without loosing his mind.

'No, I'm a calm, rational teacher. If I can handle unruly children bouncing off walls then I can certainly manage leading a tipsy jounin back---'

"Yeah, they all kinda look the same," Kakashi mentioned while shifting his arm that had been wrapped around Iruka's neck so that it made him teeter slightly off to the side and into a street lamp. Iruka sighed heavily while moving over to him and helping the intoxicated copy ninja back up on his two feet.  
"Look, Kakashi-san, we've been wandering around out here for at least an hour. It's 11' at night, and I know you're trying, but could you at least---" Before the Chuunin could finish his plea, Kakashi's hand bolted out in front of him, pointing in the direction of an apartment squished between two more buildings like a sandwich that had gone through a waffle iron and then some.  
"I think that's it," He chirped with a grin.

Iruka stared at the building incredulously before grinding his teeth in frustration.

"That's MY apartment!"

Maybe they should take calm off of his resume.

(sorry, a drunken Kakashi automatically means humor in my book X3 and there's more to come, bwahaha!)

--------------------------------------------------------------

By the time midnight came around, Iruka was about to throw in the towel and just come to terms with shoving Kakashi in an ally and hoping some drug dealer or prostitute won't stumble across him. But Konoha wasn't like that; there weren't drug dealers or prostitutes around here… were there? Even though he had no parents growing up to reprimand his pranks and keep him on the right road, what friends, more like caring teachers, he did have were there to keep his path of a shinobi a clean one.  
Not that Iruka was seriously going to leave the intoxicated jounin to make do on his own. It was only a desperate thought that came to mind.

Minutes growing into hours, strides turning into shuffles, Iruka trudged onward, occasionally pulling Kakashi away from a book to make sure he'd actually _look_ for his abode. He lifted his hand up to his forehead and pushed his headband up so he could rub his right temple with two fingers poised lightly.

"Kakashi-san, I need to be at the academy in six hours, not to mention grade some homework, is there even anyone awake that I could ask for directions to your place?" He glanced sideways just in time to catch Kakashi red handed in pulling out that same book from his kunai pouch. Iruka couldn't help but stutter and snatch the said precious item away. "You can't even tell how many fingers I'm holding up, how do you expect to read and find your house at the same—"

It was unfortunate that the Chuunin had turned over the orange chubby worn book and glanced down at the cover.  
And it read as follows in deep black bolded kanji:

**Itcha Itcha Paradise  
Volume 1**

It was unfortunate for many reasons. For Kakashi being in a possessive mood, for Iruka who had caught other teachers and children marveling over the novel, for Jiraiya who, somewhere in the mountains, sneezed violently and returned to the task of picking out bling bling as reference.

And for the poor book which was hit with a drop of blood that proceeded to run down from livid Iruka's nose as he swore under his breath about the rotten content and the damned man who made it.

"Hey, that's mine," Kakashi cried and reached out to save the paper back copy but, instead, collided heads with the teacher. The book flew out of his hands as they stumbled backwards from the impact.

And the book? It landed…

In a puddle.

A long second passed as the two shinobi stared at it as if it hadn't really landed in a puddle but instead was thrown into the ocean or a bonfire or some other massive catastrophe.  
No, it was still in one piece. Just soaking from page one to page two hundred and seventeen.

It would live on.

It was safe.

But before they could release the breaths they had no idea they were holding, Fate turned the other cheek.  
A bushy possum scurried out from the woods, snatched the 'morsel', and fled back to the safety of the tunnels before you could yell "nature strikes again!"

The two stood in silence, staring absently at the fading image of a rat-like tail making haste in the darkening forest.

It was also unfortunate that shock caused them to loose precious time in chasing after it.

"GAH! My book!" Kakashi jumped to life, his body only starting to sober up and tumbling face first into the ground.  
"I-I'm sorry, Kakashi-san," Iruka apologized frantically while bowing then leaping into one of the trees, wasting no more time to catch the rascal. After all, it _was_ his fault, in a sense, that it was captured.

But in the end, it all started with Mizuki.

Not that he had time to curse anymore under his breath.

The jounin scrambled to his feet the best he could and followed while crashing into the occasional bush.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was well into the morning by the time they had located the animal, seeing as Iruka was too busy keeping Kakashi away from rivers and gorges while the jounin only continued to fumble the hand seals for Kuchiyose no jutsu.

(A/N: Ahahahaha, Kakashi's a drunken ninja klutz! X3 Wow, what an oxymoron.

Iruka pinned the possum under his foot, making sure the head was immobile so he wouldn't have to get immunization shots from the nasty little teeth lined up in the mouth, and _gently_ tried to tear the novel away. The other shinobi, after crashing for probably the hundredth time into a tree, pushed himself away from it and squatted down in front, glaring venomously at the snarling creature.  
"Give… it… back," He growled deeply and proceeded to smack it over the head with two fingers.

Bing! Out came the book and there left the possum, scurrying up a tree in a panic.

Iruka could only gaze and wonder which one of them was them was the understanding yet strict vigil of students and which one was the sword-wielding assassin.  
Since apparently, he was being more rough on the animal than the assassin.  
Of course Kakashi didn't take this time to think about that, he was only concerned about thumbing over the teeth marks and ripped pages of the book. Iruka would have sighed, but he cut off with a stifled yawn.  
"Kakashi-san, if it'll make you feel better, I'll buy you a new copy."  
"This was the last gift the Yondaime gave me," He murmured absent mindedly as if he were simply reciting it to himself while trying to dry some pages off.  
Like Iruka couldn't feel any worse about everything that was happening.  
"No, don't do that," He ordered wearily while prying the book away from the jounin again, only to have him start freaking out.  
"Don't, please-"  
"I won't, Kakashi-san." Iruka stretched out a hand and pulled Kakashi up on his feet while tapping the book against his head. "I'll tell you how to fix your book so it won't have any wrinkled pages only if you show me back to your home." Kakashi stared at him for a moment, pondering, searching, before sighing and trying to move forward without running into or tripping over anything.  
Iruka continued to stand back and watch his uneasy steps, thinking over everything that had happened that night. Kakashi being at a bar when he said he didn't drink, his temporary loss of direction even though he knows perfectly where he's going now, wasting all of this time…

Iruka finally felt he understood something about the mysterious jounin.

'He doesn't want to go home…'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka more than understood what it was like to feel lost in his own home. He felt that way everyday for years after his parents had died.

Home is where the heart is. Home is a state of mind.

But death broke that sense of home in his life. It just didn't exist anymore. He had to come back daily to nothing but silent empty halls that he once remembered to be filled with joy and life. Everything became grey and, before he knew it, all he could do was flee the place. Iruka finally moved into the apartment when he turned sixteen.  
But… the jounin? More than likely a man who had served in the ANBU at one point? Had to dispatch and eliminate former friends who had turned into nukenins without batting an eye or uttering a single word of remorse? A man who had served in the third World War before the Kyuubi attacked?

Was it really possible for someone so hard and renown as Sharingan Copy Ninja Kakashi, who mastered over a thousand techniques, to feel the same as Iruka when he had to return to a void once called home?

No, it didn't matter what his title was. Everyone here is human. That was the real connection to every shinobi in Konoha.  
They are all humans. With real, human, flaws.

'Everyone except the Kyuubi. Does that mean the Fourth's own flesh and blood does not belong to the very village he lives in?'

Iruka's deep auburn eyes rose to the building Kakashi had finally stopped in front of.

It was safe to say that the house was relatively large for Konoha's standards, since everything was crammed together and even piled high in to the sky, but instead the house laid flat on the ground, the square pyramid roof being the upper point of touching the night. No second floor, but whether there was a basement or not, Iruka couldn't tell. It was all made of wood, probably oak, down the shutters on the windows, yet still it all seemed to have the same translucent color.

The distinctive shade of grey.  
It could have just been the night sky and lighting or maybe even his weary eyes but he certain that this place is now referred to as "once Copy Ninja Kakashi's home" and nothing much else.

Kakashi remained silent.

"So you're sure this is where you live?" Iruka quipped for insurance that this was the place and shoving his hands into his pockets. Kakashi nodded and turned back to Iruka.  
"And I don't breed possums either." The teacher offered a humored smile.  
"I couldn't help but wonder, I can't hardly get my kids to give in that easily-" Before Iruka could finish his sentence or gather his bearings, something so fast he couldn't even see the shape of the figure until it had already passed sprinted between the two shinobi and skid abruptly to a halt, leaving a trail of dust in it's wake. He quickly covered his face with a hand to block dirt and possibly any form of attack as the cloud settled and the figure startled Iruka even more.  
"Kakashi, my eternal rival, lovely morning isn't it," The powerful voice boomed as Iruka moved his hands over his poor ears. Despite this gesture, he still was able to make out a muffled chide from Kakashi's part.  
"Speaking of creatures that lurk in the night…" Kakashi sighed and also stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets. "Hello Gai." Teeth gleaming, the other jounin walked back over to the two.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Gai asked while glancing over at Iruka for a split second.  
"You know I live here," Kakashi replied nonchalantly, with a mild twist of boredom in his voice. "What about you?"  
"Going for my daily morning run! I don't want to become a slacker like you, but I'm surprised to see you out here!" His eyelash-rimmed eyes narrowed. "Think you can sneak out and spar without me, huh?" He snickered eerily, only causing Iruka to shiver from confusion and the strange man's eyebrows.  
"Eh?" Kakashi blinked as Gai twitched, silently fuming about his rival's lackadaisical yet cool reply. Then, he turned to Iruka again, causing the unsuspecting Chuunin to nearly jump out of his skin.  
"What was he doing," He asked, exasperated and not willing for once to quarrel with Kakashi. Iruka scratched the back of his head.  
"Hunting… possum?" Iruka grinned while chuckling. Gai raised an large eyebrow.  
"…You hunt possum?" Kakashi sighed but smiled slightly under the mask. It was good to get back into routine.  
"Well, you see, they found this rare species of possum that likes pornography and can turn invisible so Sarutobi-sama asked Iruka and I to catch the vermin so they can breed, skin, and mass produce them for a new line of shinobi wear in which nobody can find anybody since everyone is invisible. So Iruka and I went about to capture it since it accidentally ran threw a puddle and had wet feet but Iruka was bitten and infected with deadly disease which turns him into an orange werewolf for three days but when I rushed his unconscious furry body over to hospital, where they soaked him in a bath of wood alcohol until the fur went away. Now we just got back here after a long night of planning to rest until we continue our search tomorrow."  
Iruka stared at Kakashi incredulously.

'Did he just make that all up right now?'

Gai blinked and glanced between the two, Iruka then Kakashi. Iruka, Kakashi. Kakashi. Iruka. Kakashi-- Iruka.  
He decided to keep his gaze on Iruka.  
"Are you alright-- that sounded horrible!" He exclaimed while latching his hands on the teacher's shoulders. Iruka couldn't help but blush at the lie and nodded feebly.  
"Y-Yeah," he murmured while off to the side Kakashi mentioned something about selling Gai wonderful some swamp land.  
"So, would you like me to escort you to your home now," Kakashi asked while peering at Iruka.

'More distractions?' Iruka sighed exasperated.

"I'd be more than happy to take him home, since you two have had a long night," Gai smiled, the moonlight suddenly refracting toward his teeth ad momentarily blinding Iruka. Kakashi obviously frowned under the mask, suddenly looking pissed at Gai.  
"Ah... alright then, I'll see you later then," Kakashi's eye arched cheerfully in reply despite this and unlocked the front door of his house, opening it and reluctantly stepping inside.  
"Goodnight?" Iruka rubbed the back of his neck as the door closed, Gai turning to Iruka, far too energetic for this time of the morning.  
"So, where do you live?"  
"Um, near the post office," Iruka muttered while keeping his gaze set on the house before turning back to Gai. "Ah, right, I never introduced myself, my name is Umino Iruka."  
"Ah, where are my manners! I'm Maito Gai, Kakashi's eternal rival!" Iruka blinked in slight awe.

'The famous copy ninja Kakashi has a rival?'

"So..." He drawled. "Would that mean... you know why he's so uptight about going back here?" The teacher frowned while looking back up at the house again, the grey still fixed to it in a permanent gloom. Gai's features suddenly became serious as he wrapped an arm around Iruka and started walking down the street, slightly pulling the teacher along.  
"I'll explain on the way."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi's eyes narrowed from inside the house as the curtain moved back over the window soundlessly. He sighed while setting his headband on a table carefully, making note of it's location, and slowly, painfully, made his way back to his room.

"Great," Kakashi growled, ignoring the sharp pain returning to his lungs, choking off his air. "Just fucking great..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You know the Uchiha massacre that happened just a few days ago?" Iruka stared at Gai, still searching for some relevance to the incidence.  
'This happened recently?'  
Iruka's frown deepened as he feebly nodded his head and turning his chocolate eyes to the ground. Gai glanced over at the teacher, watching his reaction.  
"His friend," Iruka asked quietly while looking back up at Gai, seeing him flinch visably, then look up at the sky in thought.  
"Well," Gai drawled, thrown off guard because he seriously didn't expect Iruka to know this much of it already. "Yes. I mean, they were very close, lived together in an apartment for a while before that. Kakashi had to move out back to that old home of his."

Iruka continued to watch Gai curiously. Something about Gai's posture, his searching for the right words, his caution towards the teacher, it made him feel there was something to hide.

Something he knew about the mysterious shinobi that he wouldn't--he _couldn't_ tell Iruka.

"--And he has bad memories regarding his family there," Gai continued while scanning over the buildings nearby for the post office. The less he had to talk to Iruka, obviously, the better.  
And that irked Iruka.

"Gai-san, no offense, but what--"

"Ah, there's the post office," Gai mentioned while letting out a breath of relief he didn't realize he was holding and took his arm back from around the teacher. "I'll let you go from here then."

"Yeah, thanks," Iruka muttered in a slightly sarcastic tone while moving toward the squished building and opening the door. Only, he didn't make it there for he was grabbed by the wrist.

"One last thing." He turned back to Gai, waiting for the answer expectantly.  
Iruka should've know because, instead, he only receieved another question in his mind.

"Don't go near Kakashi," the jounin stated with the authority and seriousness of, well, a teacher like Iruka. "He needs his space for a while before he can really settle down in society with friends." Gai smiled, for once without his teeth shining in exuberence. "Alright?"

'Like hell,' Iruka thought bitterly but smiled back and nodded at the other jounin, stepping inside the now darkened building.

Iruka knew he had to go back. Not just for the answers, but because Kakashi needed a friend right now.

And his reason to go was presented in the last gift the Yondaime gave Kakashi still in his hand.


End file.
